


Daisy Prince

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Past Mpreg, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Severus left the wizarding world when the war ended, it is now fourteen years later. Will their daughter starting Hogwarts be the catalyst to bring them back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to mind that I just had to write! A massive thank you to cathcer1984 for her help and ideas. Hun I love ya!!! <3 <3

Harry Potter sat down at the table in the kitchen, staring at the envelope in front of him that an owl had delivered an hour ago. Hearing a noise he looked up to see his husband of fourteen years walk in and wave his wand at the kettle.

"You are quiet this morning my love." Severus said.

"Just thinking."

"Never a good sign." Severus murmured, making Harry chuckle lightly.

"Is Daisy awake?"

"In the library with Jacob," Severus answered as he stirred his coffee. "What has you so quiet?"

Harry waited until Severus turned to face him before lifting the envelope up. Addressed to Daisy Prince, the Hogwarts logo clearly visible.

Severus slowly sat down. "We knew this day would come Harry."

"I know, she and Jacob know they have magic, they know all about who we were and are and even understand why we now live in the muggle world."

Severus reached across the table and took Harry's hand, "Harry our children have grown up healthily, and happy and are living a normal life, something both of us wanted for them."

"But Hogwarts-"

"Harry I am confident they will have a normal happy school life, look at Daisy. Red hair, dark eyes. Harry in the wizarding world she is a red haired, dark eyed witch called Daisy Prince, she knows to anyone at Hogwarts when the time comes her parents are Toby and James."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "Lets go and tell her and explain everything."

* * *

Walking into the library Severus and Harry saw their children sat on the floor, both bathed in the sun that was shining through the window, moving closer they could hear Daisy helping Jacob to read.

"Daisy."

Daisy looked up and smiled. "Morning daddy," she said, looking up at Harry before looking at Severus. "Papa."

"Daisy come and sit with us while Jacob continues to read." Harry said as he sat down at the table with Severus, quickly joined by Daisy who sat facing her parents.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Severus cleared his throat, "your Hogwarts letter came this morning my darling."

"What happens now?"

Harry smiled. "We go and get what you need to start school."

Severus reached across and took his daughter's hand. "It was addressed to you as Daisy Prince, if you want a normal school life and make friends your own way and not have people to want to know you because of who your parents are, you go by Daisy Prince."

"And my parents are Toby and James." she smiled. "Don't worry daddy, papa, no offence but I don't want a school life like yours. I want a normal one."

Harry laughed. "Believe me love, that is all we want for you."

"Well school starts September first, how about we have breakfast, get ready and have a trip around Diagon Alley." Severus said as he stood up. "Blueberry pancakes?" he asked.

"With lots of syrup!" Jacob called as he came running over, making Severus easily pick up his five year old son.

"A bit of syrup, too much sugar and daddy will be having you for the day." Severus said as he carried his son from the room, Harry smiling as Daisy put her hand in his as they followed father and son from the library.

* * *

After getting dressed for the day, Daisy walked to her parents bedroom and stopped when she heard them talking. "You are alright Severus, short brownish grey hair, but why give me hair redder than Daisy’s? I look like a member of the Weasley family."

Severus chuckled. "Well Molly did want you as a Weasley."

"She got Hermione, plus it would never have worked." Harry said as he moved closer to Severus and slid his arms around his husbands waist. "I love my men tall, dark, handsome."

"You got two out of three."

"I got all three Severus, give me a kiss."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You look like a Weasley Harry."

Daisy decided to walk in, tapping the door as she did. "Who are the Weasley’s?"

"A large family that make it their life mission to sprout children with red hair, so glad I am no longer a Professor." Severus mumbled.

"Will there be Weasley’s at Hogwarts then?"

Harry smiled. "No less than three I am betting, I was at school with five of them." he laughed.

Daisy smiled. "Nice people then?"

"Some of the best, friends from when I boarded the train."

"Wait, that Ron, he is one?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, married Hermione, I couldn't leave the wizarding world until your papa was back on his feet and pardoned, just glad their wedding happened in the middle of it all."

Severus smirked. "As soon as I got pardoned and handed my Order of Merlin first class that was it, left that night for the muggle world." Severus sighed. "Going to seem funny going back, see how much it has changed."

"Are we still alright to go then?"

"Of course we are my darling. I will just go and get your brother, he is too much like your dad, quiet means up to no good."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "I was good at school."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you broke every school rule in your first year!" he said and left the room, smiling when he could hear Daisy giggling.

* * *

Harry left Severus in the potion section looking at the books in Flourish and Blotts and went in search for Daisy, Jacob holding his hand tightly. Harry stopped when he heard his daughter speak.

"Hi, are you starting Hogwarts next month?"

"Yeah, I love how your hair is as red as mine, only people I know with hair as red as mine is my family." the girl giggled. "What’s your name?"

"Daisy Prince. And you?"

"Rose Weasley."

"Wow, we are both flowers." Daisy laughed which made Harry smile. "Who are you here with?"

"Mum and dad, mum is in here somewhere, she is book mad and dad is with my Uncles, they own the joke shop down the way, he promised my little brother he could have something from there." Rose explained.

Harry smiled and turned and left to find Severus, knowing his daughter will find them when she is ready, happy she has made a friend already, and by the sounds of it, Ron and Hermione’s daughter, turning down an aisle he saw Severus. "Toby?"

Severus turned to face Harry, in doing so, a woman Severus was talking to came into view. Hermione.

"This your husband James?" she said, smiling at Harry and holding her hand out.

Harry was pulled from his shock when Jacob shouted ‘papa’ and let go of his hand. "Nice to meet you." he smiled, looking at Severus who raised a single brow.

"Did you find our daughter?"

"I did, she has made a new friend, hair as red as hers, called Rose."

"My daughter." Hermione beamed. "So glad she has made a friend already."

"Me and Mrs Weasley went for the same book and got talking." Severus explained.

Hermione looked from Severus to Harry. "May I ask, which of you has magic? Or are your children adopted."

Harry cleared his throat. "I carried them both."

"That is fantastic." Hermione beamed, "Potions or naturally?"

Severus gave a little laugh. "Potions, I am afraid neither of us are not as nearly as that powerful."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Took some doing as well but we wasn't going to give up with wanting a family of our own so much."

"Papa. Can I have these also?" Daisy asked as she appeared with Rose beside her.

Severus handed Jacob over to Harry and took the books from his daughter's hands. "These are not for first year."

"I know but after reading all of those I want to read something different for fun. I am taking _Pride and Prejudice_ from home but I want a few new books also. Please? Papa?"

Looking into his daughter's eyes Severus sighed, he never could say no to her, just like he couldn't with Jacob or Harry. "Come on then."

Harry smiled as he watched his daughter and husband walk away to pay for the books. "Loves to read whatever you put in front of her she does, just like her papa."

Hermione laughed. "Won't do her any harm, I am muggleborn, knew nothing until I got my Hogwarts letter but before I arrived at school I knew more than most who knew about the magical world. Read anything and everything I could get my hands on."

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little in agreement. "I guess I will see you on platform nine and three quarters then. Nice to meet you." he said and nodding to Rose who gave him a smile he turned and left with Jacob's arms around his neck holding on tightly.

* * *

All too soon came the day before Daisy was to board the Hogwarts express and leave them all until Christmas. Severus walked into the library to see a load of books had been taken off the shelves and put into piles on the floor and table. "Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Severus! Have you sorted out basic potions and salves she can keep with her in her dorm at all times? I am just sorting books out for her."

"That's a good idea as Hogwarts doesn't have a library." at Harry's frown, Severus chuckled and took hold of his husbands hands and helped him stand. "Harry our daughter will be fine, all those books at Hogwarts she will be in heaven and want to move her bed in there," waving his wand, Severus had all the books return to their rightful place. "Anything she needs from home we will send on, she knows this. Let her pack what she wants to and anything she forgets or needs we can send on."

Harry nodded. "I know, its just, I am going to miss her so much!"

Severus gathered his husband in his arms. "She is our daughter through and through, she'll be fine."

And fine she was, Daisy had met Rose again on the platform and after hugging her parents and her little brother tight they had both jumped on the train, laughing in excitement leaving the parents to sort out and make sure all of their belongings were on board.

* * *

"I can't believe she just hugged us and left us like that," Harry said hours later as he sat down at the table after placing dinner plates full of food down in front of each of them. "Didn't give me a chance to get all teary or anything!"

"How are you going to be when Jacob starts?" Severus asked.

"Oh don't say that." Harry sniffed, stroking his son's head who was happily shoving food in, giving Harry a smile and a view of a mouth full of food in the progress.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts after watching her friend Rose hurry along to the Gryffindor table she walked over to the stool and took a deep breath when the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah Daisy Prince, you will be powerful just like your parents, yes I know who they really are, nothing escapes me, do not worry child it is not my secret to tell therefore I will not tell it, but you do need to be put in a house, I can see cleverness, smart, as smart as your father perhaps even more so as he made wrong choices. Your friends live in a library and I know you would also if you could, therefore I put you where it suits you best. _RAVENCLAW!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ravenclaw?" Severus cried making Harry jump who turned to see Severus had sneaked in and read the letter over his shoulder.

"Rude to read over people's shoulders Severus."

"Also to break promises, you said you would let me know when we get our first letter from Daisy and we could read it together."

"I know and I am sorry but you were working on that potion and I know better than to disturb you in case you were working on anything dangerous." At Severus' raised eyebrow Harry sighed. "Fine I couldn't wait!" he said before raising his hand and pointing at his husband. "And we are proud of her no matter what house she is in yes."

"Yes, now let me read the rest, I only got as far as Ravenclaw."

Handing the letter over, Harry stood beside Severus as the older man held the letter out in front of them for both to read.

_To Daddy, Papa, Jacob._

_I got into Ravenclaw! It spoke to me just like it did with you daddy, told me I am clever and smart just like you both, but don't worry it said it won't reveal who my parents really are as it isn't its secret to tell, but it says I am smarter than you papa as I won't make the wrong choices and all my friends live in libraries and I would too if I could, just like you say papa so therefore it is only right I am in Ravenclaw and guess who spoke to me. Teddy! He is in Hufflepuff and is a prefect, he seems so nice and said if we need anything don't hesitate to go to him, doesn't matter that he is in a different house that doesn't matter so I will go to him, the Ravenclaw prefect, from what I have seen so far his best friend is his reflection in a mirror he is always carrying with him hehe. I love you all and miss you all, will write again soon._

_P.S. Rose in Gryffindor but we still hang out, in library :) xxx_

_Daisy._

"Teddy." Harry breathed. "He doesn't see colours of houses he just sees people, oh he sounds just like Tonks and Remus."

Noting the sadness in his husbands voice, Severus placed his arm around the younger man and kissed his temple. "Even your fame couldn't have helped you get Teddy love, law states only blood relative to be gaurdian, doesn't matter that you were named godfather."

"She could have at least let me see him though."

"I know love, but she lost her husband and daughter in the war and her like a few others saw that as your fault, not Voldemort’s, it is a stupid law, being placed with only remaining blood relatives when parents have died isn't always best."

Harry gave a little snort. "Don't I believe it."

* * *

Daisy had just sat down at one of the many tables in the library when she heard a shout. "Hey Princey, think fast!"

Looking up she saw a spell coming straight at her, quickly taking out her wand she shouted. "Protego!" the spell came straight at her, straight through her protected barrier and hit her hard, knocking her off her feet.

The kids who fired the spell started to laugh. "What a freak!" one girl giggled as the boy who threw the spell walked up to Daisy. "We have already told you time and time again, freaks like you don't belong here, the pathetic little magic you do possess tells you that. You don't belong here freak and we won't stop until you go." the lad said and then turned and walked away.

Daisy watched him walk away before looking at a boy her age, striking blond hair, who had stood and watched it all, never saying a word or even raising a smile when all the others were laughing.

"Come on Scorp, lets leave the freak with her books."

The blond boy studied Daisy for a few seconds more before turning and walking from the library.

Daisy had just finished placing all her books back on the table and straightening her hair when the library doors opened. "How is my little ray of sunshine today?"

Daisy looked up and smiled when she saw Teddy walking towards her, smile on his face, she gave a little laugh. "Blue hair today?" she asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Yeah why not." he laughed.

"Love how you can change appearances." Daisy smiled, feeling a little better as she sat down.

Teddy noticing her slight wince as she sat, he walked over and sat down facing her. "I take requests, I can be you." he said and before Daisy's eyes his hair got longer and turned red, his eyes nearly black, his skin going a bit more pale. "How's that?" he asked, smiling when Daisy laughed.

Changing back once more he picked a book up and holding the pages he started to skim through them. "Tell us when to stop and I will be the person on the page."

Daisy laughed. "Stop."

Stopping his movements the book lay open three quarters of the way through the book and Daisy only just managed to hold back a gasp as she saw her dad laughing up at her, beside him who she knew to be his best friends Ron and Hermione.

Teddy looked down. "From left to right." he read. "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, pictured at Hogwarts School after all receiving an order of Merlin first class." Teddy sighed. "I have read everything these books in here tell you about Harry Potter and they tell you everything, but none of these books or my family can't tell me the one thing I wanted to know."

Daisy looked up at Teddy to see him looking sad. "What's that?"

"Why did he leave?"

"For a normal life?" Daisy said, making it sound as though she was guessing.

"But what about his family?" Teddy pressed.

"I read he didn't have any."

"What if he had a godson? Or daughter? Their parents died and he was guardian?"

Daisy hated seeing the pain in Teddy's eyes, pain he was trying his hardest not to show. "He still couldn't have them, from what I have read law states only blood can take them in."

Teddy sighed. "Yeah, I have had all of this told me but he still could have stuck around."

"I am sure Harry Potter still thinks of you every day Teddy."

"Who told you?"

"Books."

Teddy laughed. "You remind me so much of her." he said, pointing to Hermione in the book.

"I met her when I got my school things, she seemed nice."

"She is, do you know you are starting to get as clever as her."

"In what way?"

Teddy leaned in close. "She didn't let bullies get to her, she fought back, let them see that they wouldn't win."

Daisy smiled. "Thanks Teddy."

Teddy stood up and smiled. "Anytime, my little ray of sunshine." he said and left once Daisy looked her happy self once more.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast when the owl post arrived an owl had flown down and dropped a letter off in front of Daisy. Picking it up and noticing her parents handwriting she stood up and left the hall with a smile on her face.

Across at the next table Teddy smiled when he saw Daisy pick up her letter and run from the hall, his smile faded when he saw three lads and a girl stand from the Slytherin table, standing himself he hurried over to the table.

"Don't even think about it, the name calling has gone on long enough, so she isn't very powerful, so what, our parents fought a war, loads lost their lives just so we could live and learn today, not for you to bully people you think are beneath you, I catch you all one more time it won't be me having words, it will be your head of house followed by the Headmistress."

"You can't prove anything, you also can't be with her all the time." James, the second year Slytherin answered back.

"I know that, but it isn't just me looking out for her, just because you see me and Rose with her more than anyone doesn't mean we are the only two, this is only your second year, I am in my fifth, I have people with me, helping me, helping Daisy. Leave. Her. Alone." he threatened before taking his seat back at the Hufflepuff table.

Victorie Weasley made her way over and sat beside Teddy. "Did your warning work?"

"Well they are sitting back down again, I told them I have people all over helping me and watching her, I don't but they don't know that."

"Can I ask, what is it with you and Daisy? You have always stuck up for the younger years who have been bullied but not to the extent of nicknames, seeking them out, making them laugh, checking they are okay, why is Daisy different?"

"Honestly? I don't know, there is just something about her that makes me want to look out for her, protect her."

"Big brother mode?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Daisy opened her letter with a smile and sat down by the lake as she started to read.

_My dearest Daisy._

_Well done sweetheart for becoming a Ravenclaw, I am so proud, as is your father, despite him pulling the same face he pulled when I asked how he felt about more children, he is also proud of you and will be writing underneath. How are your classes going? Making more friends, and by friends I mean people, not books, not that there is anything wrong with that, what do you make of the library, hard to pick which to read first, Teddy sounds great sweetheart, just like his parents, you have made a fantastic friend in him I am sure of it, enjoy your lessons honey, don't be afraid to answer and if you don't know the answer (which I doubt) don't be afraid to ask, sometimes Professors explain it better than books. I know I always talked to my Professors. Jacob is missing his big sister and can't wait for you to come home for the holidays, he isn't the only one. I love you sweetheart, so much._

_Love, daddy xxxx_

_My sweet darling girl,_

_First thing first, I did not pull that face, I was merely surprised as not only was I in Slytherin, your dad asked not to be placed there despite being told he belonged there, I am so proud of you my darling girl, Hogwarts has many great things to offer, please tell me you haven't become obsessed with flying like your dad and you find more comfort with a book like your papa, the library has so many offers for you, just don't follow in your dad's footsteps and break into the restricted section! I am missing my darling girl so much, Teddy sounds safe and helpful, to that I am very grateful to him for looking out for you my darling, your dad is right in his last part of the letter, Professors can sometimes explain better than a book, but he is wrong in saying he talked to his Professors, only talking he did to me when I was his Professor was talk back. The latest potions journal has come out I will send it on and will be with you by the end of the week. I love you so much my darling girl, stay safe, be happy and enjoy yourself to the full._

_Love papa xxxx_

Daisy laughed a little before placing her letter in her bag before making her way to Herbology greenhouse for her first lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening after dinner Teddy walked over to the Slytherin table and stopped in front of Scorpius. "Scorp, a word."

"He isn't going anywhere with you." James snapped.

Teddy merely raised an eyebrow at James before looking at Scorpius. "I have a letter from home."

"Father hasn't sent me anything."

"No Scorp, he sent it me, saying best to tell you in person but as he can not get here, I am to tell you, not something you should read in a letter your age."

Scorpius nodded and stood up and followed Teddy to just outside the doors, looking over his shoulder he saw James and his friends watching closely. That busy watching them he didn't realise Teddy had stopped until he bumped into him.

Teddy turned around so his back was to the Great Hall doors so James and his friends could see Scorpius’ face. "Now they are going to think that you are telling me all about them as I have already threatened them telling them I have people watching Daisy."

"Oh great, now they will think I am one of them."

"Well what is wrong with that?"

"I don't bully her."

"No but you stand by and watch it happen and do nothing to help and that is just as bad, she has come to this school knowing only what books have told her about it, she is not very powerful having people pick on her for that, she reads a lot of fiction stories and gets called for that."

"What do you want me to do about it, I can't stop them."

"No but you can help Daisy, make friends with her, you will have a great friend in her, everyone is missing out as no one will give her a chance. Her own house bully her as they said no one in Ravenclaw should lack magic. Gryffindors and sadly my house call her as she loves not only books but reads a lot of fiction and gets lost in the stories they tell. And your house."

"They bully her calling her the M word."

"A word you know is wrong to say as you won't even speak it. Scorpius, the last thing Draco said to you was?"

Scorpius sighed. "Scorpius son, don't make my mistakes, learn from them, do not just stick to your own house, make friends in all houses and do not bully, help if you can."

"Exactly, and you are doing none of that, you are even ignoring Rose!"

"Mother said don't take sides."

"Your mother stand needs to talk taking Blaise's side before leaving your father and marrying him. Scorp, Rose has been family ever since your dad married Ginny, but you are taking sides by not stopping them or helping Daisy. Now look down and look sad."

"Why?"

"Twats glaring at my back think I am telling you news from home, Slytherins never open up and talk about problems and family life so if they ask just say problems with family and they won't push anymore. Think carefully about what I said Scorpius, Daisy needs friends, she needs help, twats over there need a different kind of help, don't choose wrong."

Scorpius nodded and looking sad he headed back in to the Great hall and over to the Slytherin table.

"What did he want?" asked James.

"Just to inform me about some problems happening at home, family stuff."

"Ugh." James scoffed before continuing with his desert.

* * *

Daisy had taken to spending time that didn't include meals or lessons in the room of requirement, thankful that her dad had told her all about the place, as all houses had now taken to calling her and picking on her, even her own house, she had remembered the room of requirement, she opened her books, got her parchment and quill ready before starting her homework.

Scorpius walked along the seventh floor, glad that he saw Daisy heading this way, remembering all his father had told him he walked in front of the wall three times, focusing on wanting to see Daisy, he smiled when a door appeared and opening it as quietly as he could he poked his head in and saw Daisy with her back to him, sat at a table, surrounded by books, the only noise being the scratching of her quill as she wrote.

"Prince?"

Daisy turned and sighed when she saw the blond boy that always seem to stand and watch when the Slytherins bullied her. "Oh great, I think only place I will be safe is with Myrtle, everyone is scared of her."

"I haven't come to call you."

"No, you never do do you, you just stand and watch."

"And that was wrong of me, it makes me as bad as them to do nothing, I realise that now."

"Yes, I saw Teddy take you from the Great hall the other day."

"All he did was remind me what father told me to do, what I have been ignoring. Make friends with all houses, I haven't I have just kept to my own house."

"So you are here for what? So that when you tell daddy you have been talking with other houses you are not lying?"

Scorpius sighed and walked over to Daisy and sat down next to her. "You are clever, I like that."

"Am I supposed to be glad that my cleverness impresses you?"

Scorpius actually laughed before holding his hand out, "Allow me to introduce myself. Scorpius Malfoy, first year Slytherin."

Daisy stared at his hand before slowly taking it with her own. "Daisy Prince, first year Ravenclaw."

"So why are you doing homework? We only got it today."

"I know that, but then it is all done and I can relax then with a good book."

"Yeah about the books you read, you really should think about reading less fiction."

"Why?"

"Why? Why do you think your own house is bullying you? And the other houses, you seem more into storytelling books than textbooks that teach."

"I do read textbooks, learn as much as I can but you do need a break every once in a while and that is when I read fiction, anyway, why should I change the way I am because they pick on me. I am not changing myself for bullies."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"The bullies don't seem to bother you, I mean at times I see you smiling to yourself afterwards, why is that?"

"Because it amuses me how they bully me given what I know." she smiled, thinking of who her parents were.

"What do you know?"

"No offense but we have only just introduced ourselves."

"Okay, I live at home with my dad and step mum but I call her mum as she raised me since I was three, my real mum doesn't like that I do but like dad said, what does she expect when she cheated on him and left us both before I turned two. I am to be a big brother soon as my mum is currently carrying twins. You actually remind me of my step mum, long red hair, pale skin, except the eyes, your eyes." Scorpius leaned in close. "They are like black pools."

Daisy laughed. "My father's eyes, dad says he could get lost in father's eyes as they are like black pools."

"Dad? Father?"

"Yes."

"You look like your father?"

"Yes."

"Your parents, are they magical?"

"Dad carried me."

"So you are not..."

"A mudblood? No."

"You know if you were a muggleborn it wouldn't bother me, my auntie is one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, my step mum is Ginny and her brother Ron married a muggleborn."

"Hermione! Rose is your cousin."

"Yes!" Scorpius laughed.

* * *

It was the following week when Daisy was stopped in the corridor by the library.

"Well look who we have here, the freak!" James laughed. "Just going off to do some more reading? You know I read something interesting, it stated that a mudblood died here in school, was killed."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Daisy sighed.

"Well history has a way of repeating itself, lets just hope this one does."

Just then Teddy stepped out from the alcove and came to stand beside Daisy. "Which muggleborn are you hoping dead then? Can't be Daisy, her parents have magic."

James scoffed. "No they don't."

"Well her dad carrying her must have took some doing then without magic."

"Oh Merlin! She gets her freakishness from her daddy!"

"And you get your black eye from sunshine." Teddy smirked.

James frowned. "Huh?"

"Daisy?" Teddy asked.

Daisy smiled and pulling her hand back, she swung it forward, hitting James causing him to stumble back.

"I am going to tell everyone this!"

"What? That you got beat up by a girl younger than you?" Teddy laughed.

"What kind of prefect are you? You should give her detention."

"What for? I didn't see anything." Teddy said, making Daisy smile.

James turned to Daisy, "I will get you for this!" he snapped before turning and running away from them.

"I wonder if I should give him detention for running in the corridor?"

Daisy laughed. "Thank you Teddy, that felt good! But what were you doing in an alcove?"

Teddy cleared his throat, "I was with Victorie, she left first, I went to leave not long after when you were stopped by James."

* * *

Teddy found Rose by the lake that afternoon. "Hey Rosebud."

Rose laughed. "Hey bear."

"Rose, why don't you talk with Daisy much anymore?"

"She gets bullied, my house bully her, if I am seen with her."

"They will bully you also?"

"Yes, I don't want to be bullied, I am not as strong as my parents."

"So you just let her get bullied alone? What if Daisy isn't as strong as her parents? I talk to her, let myself be seen doing so, Scorpius does and those who bully her still drag him along hoping to to make him turn on her, call Scorpius when he doesn’t, but he finds he doesn’t care now because it makes Daisy happy knowing he is with her and she isn't alone."

"The names they call people though, they hurt." Rose sniffed.

"All roses have thorns that hurt." Teddy said making Rose laugh a little. "That's it, laugh at them if they call you, they see it doesn't bother you they will stop."

* * *

That evening as the tables filled themselves with food Teddy smiled when he saw Rose stand from her place at the Gryffindor table and made her way and sat next to Daisy at the Ravenclaw table, smiling at each other and give each other a hug before they started to help themselves to food.

Back over at the Gryffindor table, Victorie Weasley waved a piece of cutlery towards those who were glaring at Rose. "One fucking word." she warned, only continuing with her meal once those that were glaring had stopped and started to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry growled in frustration and scrunched up yet another piece of paper and threw it towards the rubbish bin, missing it completely and having it fall on the floor along with the other dozen scrunched up pieces of paper.

Severus walked into the study with Jacob's hand in his and looked around at all the paper on the floor.

"Draw!" Jacob yelled and opening his pouch at the front of him he pulled out his crayons and picking up one of the scrunched up paper balls he flattened it out and laid on his front and began to draw.

Severus smiled and headed over to his husband and standing behind him he saw a fresh piece of parchment on the desk in front of him, bending down he picked up a scrunched up one and opened it up. _"'Dear Ron and Hermione.'_ That's it? You scrunched it up for that?"

"Well yeah! I don't know what to put, Severus I need to see them, I could just about bear it until I saw Hermione the other week but I can't anymore." Harry looked to his son who was happily drawing and back up to Severus. "How much they have missed of my life I can't imagine how much of theirs I have missed."

Severus walked around to the desk and helping Harry stand, Severus sat down in the chair and then guided Harry back to sit on his lap.

"Aren't I a little old to be sat on your knee?" Harry smiled.

"I know you are not too old for a spanking."

"Promises promises." Harry whispered, glancing at his son who thankfully didn't hear his and Severus' little exchange.

"Now then. Fresh piece of parchment, just write on it their names at the top, now simply put that you miss them."

Harry looked down at the parchment in front of him.

_Ron and Hermione, I miss you._

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Now use your magic, pour your magic into it, make it so they can trace where it came from."

Harry swivelled as best he could to look at Severus. "That would lead them here."

"Yes it would, you want to start with them again Harry they will know eventually, if you do it this way, how Miss Granger-Weasley is she will know it is you and where you live, this way you have made the first move, if she turns up then know that she wants to make that move also and see you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you know how she truly feels and you won't be forever wondering what if, you will know that you made the first move and left it to them."

Harry sighed and pouring his magic into the short note he watched as Severus waved his wand and sent it off. "Now we wait Harry."

Harry rested his head against Severus' until he felt a tap on his leg, looking down he saw his son who was frowning at him. "What's wrong Jacob?"

"You're in my place!"

Harry laughed as he stood up. "I am frightfully sorry young man." he said and picking Jacob up he placed him down on Severus' knee who held his son tight as he rested his head against his father's chest.

* * *

Hermione Weasley glared at the man in front of her who huffed in annoyance.

"You will never win Mrs Weasley, I will make it my mission to get all half bloods and mudbloods out of Hogwarts, that school is for purebloods only."

"Bollocks!" Hermione snapped making her secretary Amelia look shocked at her boss for she had never heard her swear. "You seem very interested in Hogwarts to say you never managed to finish! Oh yes I know all about you, Hogwarts is great the way it is, even better since Voldemort was killed, you only get petty minded people now who think they know better which they don't as most of those are children who were not even born, I know this as your son James is one of them!"

"How do yo-"

"I make it my business to know Wavers, making it your mission you say? Well mark it down as one of your many failures as you will never get what you want with Hogwarts. Good day!"

Mr Wavers turned and stormed out of the office. "We'll see about that." he mumbled.

"Yes we will!" Amelia shouted after him before looking at Hermione who looked amused. "Oh I am sorry Mrs Weasley, he gets me so riled up, what with his leering at me and then acting all big thinking he always gets what he wants."

Hermione laughed. "That's okay, I would have said it if you didn't. I have gotten letters from my daughter saying his son is a bully, I was ready to go up there until she assured me it wasn't her."

Just then a small piece of parchment appeared on Hermione's desk in front of her. Looking down she saw the words,

_Ron and Hermione, I miss you._

Waving her wand over the short note Hermione gasped, stumbling back in shock, her hand resting on her chest.

Amelia stepped forwards. "Are you alright Mrs Weasley? Is it dangerous? Should I get your husband?"

Hermione blinked and looked up. "No, it's fine, just a shock that's all, honestly, nothing to worry about. I must go," she said and picked up the note. "Amelia trust me." she added when she saw her looking worried. "Everything is fine. This is from a very old friend."

"Getting in touch?"

"Yes and about time I say!" Hermione said, laughing at smiling Amelia. "I won't go alone I will take my husband."

"Okay Mrs Weasley. You know best."

Hermione smiled and tapped Amelia on the shoulder. "Reschedule all of my meetings today please and then take the rest of the day off." walking over to her floo network she chucked in some powder and stepped through calling out her husband's office.

Ron Weasley looked up when his floo went and Hermione stepped through. "Hermione? Is everything alright?"

"Can you get the rest of the day off?"

"Of course I can, being head auror has its advantages, why where do you want to go?"

"I got this note and want to go there right now."

Ron waved his wand over the note. "Harry!" he gasped, and wrapping his arm around his wife, Ron disapparated.

* * *

Feeling a breech in the wards Harry walked over to the window and dropped his glass of water in shock, standing just outside the cottage fencing was Hermione and Ron who were looking around them before settling their eyes on the cottage in front of them.

Hurrying to the door Harry took several deep breaths before slowly opening the door and immediately making eye contact with the couple standing only feet away, a couple he had not seen in fourteen years. He watched as Hermione opened the gate and came running straight to him, a beaming smile on her face.

Harry stumbled back a few feet as he was jumped on, arms flung around his neck, hair covering his vision. By the time Hermione pulled back Ron had joined them inside the cottage, Harry smiled but before he could even say hello he got hit on the arm, hard. "Ow!"

"You complete arse Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter? Haven't been called that in years." he smiled as he rubbed his arm, accepting the warm hug from Ron and pat on the back.

"I have missed you so much mate."

"And both of you, it has been so hard, but seeing you Hermione weeks ago I couldn't do it anymore."

"You saw Hermione? When?" Ron asked.

"We will get to that later Ron," Hermione said before looking at Harry. "What did you mean you haven't been called that in years?"

Harry sighed. "Shall we sit?" he asked as he gestured his hand to the sitting room. "I am guessing you have nowhere to be for the rest of the day and I would rather be sitting down explaining all of this than standing in front of a door."

Hermione nodded and walked into the living room.

Ron leaned in close to Harry. "I always loved it when she was pissed at you, gives me a break for a while." he said as he followed his wife into the sitting room.

Once they were all seated Hermione looked across at Harry. "Now then, what do you go by if not Harry Potter?"

"Harry Prince."

"Ugh of course!" Hermione sighed. "Why didn't I think of Prince?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ron looked sideways at his wife before addressing Harry. "When we couldn't find you anywhere in the wizarding world we tried the muggle world. The names we searched under. Harry Evans, Potter, James, Black, Lupin. The list is endless, we couldn't find you anywhere. No wonder if it is Prince."

"I am mad I didn't think of Prince how you were in sixth year you were obsessed with the half blood Prince." Hermione said.

"So obsessed he married him." came a new voice.

Ron stood up. "Snape?" he asked as he turned to face Harry. "You married Snape? I thought you were joking when you said you had feelings for him."

"Were you joking when you said you had feelings for Hermione?"

"Of course not. I meant them as I married her."

"As I did with Severus and marry him."

"And then just run away and leave all your family and friends behind." Hermione snapped.

"Running away Mrs Weasley is when you are running away from something you do not want to face. The war was over, the light had won, Harry did all what was expected of him, he didn't run away he just left as he decided to live his life in peace."

"Oh shut up Snape." Hermione said.

"Prince." Severus corrected.

"Whatever." she said, giving Severus a look before looking at Harry. "Why didn't you tell anyone? You just up and left! We came back off our honeymoon to find you had gone."

"Well you knew also I was in love with Severus, didn't it seem odd to you that we left together?"

"No because you just up and left, Sna- Severus said goodbye to all the Professors before handing over his resignation of Headmaster to the Ministry and telling Minerva now he is free he was going to leave and travel."

Harry looked at his husband. "You did?"

"Yes. I didn't lie, I did travel. I got as far as here."

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little, clearing his throat when he saw Hermione's glare. "Look Hermione, Severus is right, I wanted to live my life in peace, I wasn't going to get that after the war, one week after the war I woke up, opened my bedroom curtains and actually saw reporters camping outside my place!"

"Why didn't you tell us? You could have come to us for help." Hermione sighed.

"What could you have done? You had both done enough helping me risking your life every day during the war. As soon as I saw them camping there I knew wherever I went in the wizarding world I would be followed, I wouldn't be free to live my life how I wanted to, you being my family if I moved in with you then you would have it all and you had had enough with the war. Severus was better by then, he just had to wait to be told he was free and be given his order of Merlin, two days after your wedding he received it."

"Once I got my order of Merlin Harry told me of his plans to live a free and uneventful life in the muggle world and asked me to join him. How I have lived all my life naturally I jumped at the chance, live my life, free at last, with the man I love, I would have been a fool to say no." Severus said, taking Harry's hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "Harry decided to cut all contact with you so you could all live your life in peace which is what you deserved, we knew after a couple of weeks of reporters realising you truly didn't know where Harry was then they would leave you alone, which is what Harry was aiming for and I bet you have had a peaceful life haven't you."

Hermione sighed and nodded and just opened her mouth to speak when Jacob came walking in, rubbing his eye with his small fist. "Papa?"

Severus stood up and picked up his son. "Nice sleep?" he asked.

Jacob smiled at his papa. "Very good sleep."

Hermione's eyes widened. "It was you!" she gasped. "It was you I was talking to in Flourish and Blotts."

"Yes, Daisy needed her school books so we went in disguise."

Ron laughed, "I love that."

Harry looked at his friend. "What's that?"

"Mine and Hermione's daughter Rose, she writes often to us, her best friend is Daisy Prince, our daughters are best friends, just like us."

"We know, Harry didn't stop smiling all day when we got Daisy's letter saying she and Rose Weasley are best friends, she said she is also friends with Teddy."

Harry inched forwards. "How is Teddy? Did he have a good life growing up?"

"He has, he would have had a great one if you raised him Harry." Hermione said.

Severus seeing the sad look on his husbands face handed Jacob over to him. "Mrs Weasley, Andromeda went to solicitors, all the money and fame Harry has wouldn't have got him Teddy, Harry wasn't allowed within five hundred yards of Teddy, Harry fought but nothing could be done after what she said and did, Harry sent presents and cards and she sent them all back unopened so Harry opened a vault and started to put some in every now and then which will be Teddy's when he is seventeen."

Hermione couldn't believe it, Andromeda had told them they she had asked Harry to stay for Teddy's sake but he just left anyway, she looked at Harry to see her friend resting his cheek on top of his son's head, looking upset. "Harry, Draco and Ginny have raised Teddy."

Harry's head shot up. "What? Andromeda did all of that only to pass him off to Draco?"

Severus frowned. "Draco and Ginny?"

"Draco had Scorpius with Astoria but she left him for Blaise Zabini and he had to raise Scorpius alone before Scorpius turned two. He and Ginny married when Scorpius was three, just before Scorpius' fifth birthday Andromeda died so Draco and Ginny took him in and have raised him, Ginny is currently pregnant expecting twins sometime in January."

"Wow!" Harry gave a little laugh as he looked at Severus. "That's two Slytherins marrying Gryffindors."

Ron cleared his throat. "Actually three, George has a girl on the way with Pansy Parkinson."

Severus couldn't believe it, "Parkinson and the other half of the prankster twins married with a baby on the way and happy?"

"Extremely happy." Ron laughed.

Harry looked across at Hermione. "Please Hermione, please say we will be seeing a lot more of each other, I can't lose you both again."

"We will take it slow." she smiled as she stood up. "Ron will be seeing you more than I will, not through choice Harry but because of the upcoming months will be really busy for me, I won't hardly be seeing much of my own husband."

Ron stood up and placed his arm around his wife, smiling at Harry's confusion. "My wife is running for Minister of Magic!"

Harry stood up with his son and as best he could, gave Hermione a hug. "Wow I am so happy for you, anything I can do to help please."

"Publically support me?"

"Yes of course, I would come and support you just so long as no one knows where I live."

Hermione laughed. "No one will Harry and don't worry I was joking, I couldn't and wouldn't ask you to do that." she said and hugged him back.

Severus shook their hands before taking Jacob off Harry to allow his husband to walk his friends to the door.

Ron hugged Harry tight, promising to come again over the weekend which gave Harry the biggest smile, Hermione hugged Harry close. "Remember Harry you might not be seeing me as much as Ron but you will be hearing from me with letters."

Harry laughed. "To which I will reply to straight away, promise."

Once his friends had apparated away Harry turned to Severus who had come to stand beside him and hugged him before placing a short but passionate kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you, thank you Severus."


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy and Rose were walking towards the library, homework in hand as they walked arm in arm, neither of them noticing someone step from the shadows behind them and quietly follow them before jumping forward, their hands landing on the girls shoulders.

Daisy spun around and stuck her leg out, sweeping the unsuspecting boy off his feet while Rose dropped to her knees and pointed her wand at the boys throat. "Scorpius!?" the girls cried out.

"Its only me my flowers."

"You scared us." Daisy said as she helped the blond to his feet.

"What about me? You have hurt my back."

"Well what do you expect, jumping on us like that, have you forgot we are being bullied!" Rose snapped before stalking into the library.

Scorpius watched her go before throwing his arm across Daisy's shoulders. "I am glad you are more laid back, come on my little Raven, lets study."

Daisy laughed. "You are quite the charmer."

"Meh, like my dad for that." Scorpius shrugged making Daisy laugh more as the library doors closed behind them, neither of them seeing a smiling Teddy step from an alcove and walk away.

* * *

Two floors up in unused bathroom a group of six people stood talking. "That freak has got to be dealt with! And Scorpius the blood traitor, he is actually smitten with her!" James spat.

Mark, a third year stepped forward. "But what can we do? You know who Scorp's dad is and who is grandparents were, he sneaks better than the rest of us, we can never get him alone, got more chance in catching smoke with our bare hands than catching him. And we can not touch Rose Weasley, not the power her parents have, I mean one head auror and the other running for Minister?"

"Then we draw Scorpius out." James answered.

"How?"

"By hurting the bitch who gave me this!" James snapped, pointing at his eye that was still purple and swollen. "I told her she will pay for it and I am going to make sure she does and once she is dealt with with move onto the blood traitor and get him. Surely I am not the only one who has woken up with all manor of insects and snakes in my bed put there by him!" James growled, looking around at his friends who were nodding in agreement.

"When do we carry out attacking Daisy?" Mark asked.

"Tonight."

"At the Halloween party?" Mark asked. "We can't do it then, we will be seen, the whole point of doing this is to not get caught."

"And we won't, from this evening the Great Hall and Entrance way will be packed, students coming and going downstairs, upstairs, we can easily get her and the only thing people will see is something happening to her, it will be that busy no one will know who did it." James laughed.

* * *

"So are you dressing up for tonights Halloween party?" Scorpius asked.

"I would love to, me and dad and papa and my brother always dress up, although papa has to be heavily persuaded by dad." Daisy laughed.

"I won't be dressing up, I mean what do we go as? We haven't got anything to dress up in." Rose said.

"Professors have announced that they will help any way they can in transfiguring things." Scorpius said, "I am going as someone else but I haven't got to dress up."

"Scorpius you can not go as Uncle Draco!" Rose sighed.

"I can and I will, plus I have a great idea for what you two can go as, the students won't get it but the Professors will." he smirked and leaned forward to tell Rose and Daisy about who they can go as.

* * *

Daisy sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror after a Professor had helped her. "Scorpius why did I let you talk me into this?" she asked as her reflection stared back at her.

"I don't understand why you don't want to go as him."

"Exactly the word, I am a female going as a male."

"Yeah but of all the males, you go as Harry Potter!" Scorpius said as he came to stand behind Daisy, looking at his friend in the mirror seeing her now short dark messy hair, round glasses and scar drawn on her forehead. "At least now we know."

Daisy frowned. "Know what?"

"Well I am spitting image of my dad at eleven and from pictures in books you are the spitting image of Harry Potter at eleven, so standing here side by side its like looking at our dads all those years ago."

Daisy hurriedly stepped away. "What do you mean?"

Scorpius sighed. "Come on Daisy I have worked it out, took a while but I did it, flaming red hair like your grandmother, dark eyes, sarcasm and quick wit, just like my dads godfather, I have seen enough pictures of him and I have only seen two with eyes so dark and that is you and him. I know so much about him and then there is your talent for causing trouble, stand up for and do anything for your friends, just how I have heard my mum talk about that is what Harry did."

Daisy stepped back a little making Scorpius walk forward. "I did a bit more digging, Harry Potter and Severus Snape lovers before war, Harry Potter sits and never leaves Severus' bedside while he recovered, once received Order of Merlin they both vanished and then fourteen years later Daisy Prince, a perfect mixture of them both, last name Prince, Severus' mother's maiden name."

Daisy huffed. "I hate you."

"Why?"

"Because you are so annoyingly clever!"

Scorpius smirked. "It's true then?"

Daisy looked closely at Scorpius and knew she could trust him. "Yes. My dad is Harry Prince was Potter and my father is Severus Prince, was Snape."

Scorpius walked forward and hugged his friend. "Thank you for trusting me with this secret and you know I won't tell anyone but I will ask you to tell the one person who deserves to know."

Daisy pulled back a little. "Teddy."

Scorpius nodded. "Teddy." he agreed before hugging Daisy close once more.

Rose walked in looking exactly like Ginny Weasley with Headmistress McGonagall. "Oh my, now this image takes me back, its like looking at eleven year old Harry and Draco all over again, if only they got along as well as you two do teaching would have been so much easier." she sighed. "Come on then, all three of you, it is picture time."

* * *

As Scorpius, Rose and Daisy reached the entrance hall they held up a plaque that made Minvera chuckle a little, something that made them happy as the most they had seen their Headmistress do is smirk. "You like it Headmistress?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh yes Mr Malfoy, students won't get it but I and the staff will."

"Hey baby brother why are you not-" Teddy stopped when he saw Daisy. "Sunshine?"

"Hey Teddy bear."

Teddy looked between all three of them and then looked down when Rose held up the plaque and he grinned, "well all you need now is me to complete it."

Rose frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well if Ginny ended up with dad that leaves who Harry Potter ended up with and seeing as they were an item before disappearing, for no reason...." Teddy cleared his throat and the three first years in front of him stared and Daisy felt her jaw drop as Teddy, with what he inherited from his mother changed.

Daisy stood looking at the exact copy of her father.

"Ah Severus so wonderful to see you again." Minerva said and took a picture once Scorpius had his arm around Rose and Teddy had his arm around Daisy. "Enjoy the dance all of you and Teddy you are one of the ones to keep an eye out and watch and report."

"Will do Minerva."

"Don't get smart young man." Minerva said as she walked away to address more students who had turned up.

Walking into the Great Hall standing against the walls were photographers, taking pictures of everyone, when it was announced that there were to be taking photos and having it published into a magazine and sent to all the parents everyone had dressed up and all looked forward to it, especially the first years.

Teddy walked in and seeing all the photographers he stopped Daisy, Rose and Scorpius. "Hey guys I have an idea."

A photographer had just put his drink down and looked up and saw a Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Severus Snape walking towards him. "Wow, who are you then from Severus, Draco, Ginny and Harry?" he asked.

"Teddy Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley and Daisy Prince." Teddy introduced, "fancy taking a moving scene picture?"

"Of course, let me know when ready."

Teddy smiled and letting the man know they played the scene out that had the man laughing. "I have got it, I will make sure this is middle page so it covers both pages."

When they thanked him and made to walk away Scorpius stopped Daisy. "Want to piss our dads off and make your father laugh?"

"How?"

"Well who am I?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"And you?"

"Harry Potter."

"Who in school?"

"Hated each other."

Scorpius smiled and turned to the photographer. "One more picture?"

"Of course."

* * *

Two minutes later Teddy walked over to them both. "Are you serious? Why did you both do that?"

"To piss two people off and make others laugh."

"Well Potter not see it as he doesn't even live in this world anymore."

Scorpius looked sideways at Daisy who blinked at him before looking at Teddy. "No but it will piss Scorpius' dad off."

Teddy nodded. "Well when dad sees it little brother it was all you." he said before he saw two students bickering, "oh for- hang on." he said and walked away.

"Daisy open goal there,"

"What could I have said?"

"Oh I don't know, how about, no he doesn't but he still knows all that goes on in this world as me his daughter is currently in it!"

Before Daisy answered Teddy had come back and put his arm around her, "come on my sunshine, lets have a dance, go and dance with your wife dad." he said looking at Scorpius who rolled his eyes and walked away to find Rose. "Oh dear."

Daisy looked up at Teddy. "What?"

"I think I have upset my baby brother by asking you to dance, he has a very soft spot for you my little ray of sunshine."

"I will ask him for a dance after I dance with you." Daisy smiled.

After dancing with Teddy, Daisy walked over to the drinks table and placed her hand on Scorpius' shoulder making the blond turn around.

"Yes?"

"Scorp please, I don't want to lose the few friends I do have."

Seeing Daisy looking sad he sighed and hugged his friend. "You will never lose me Daisy."

"I won't?"

"No, you're my little Raven." he smiled.

Daisy gave a little laugh. "Dance with me?"

"Of course."

Teddy walked over to Rose, "fancy reliving a memory for Ginny?"

"Of course."

Teddy smiled and before Rose could blink, he went from looking like Severus Snape to Fred Weasley. Turning his back he crouched down a little and smiled over his shoulder. "Hop on Rosebud."

Rose smiled and jumped on Teddy's back, her arms around his neck as he held her legs in place and started to slow dance with Rose resting her head on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy smiling when a photographer took a moving photo.

* * *

As the night wore on people had started to say night to each other and leave to go to bed, Daisy had said night to her friends and went to leave.

"I will walk you."

Daisy smiled. "I am fine Scorpius I promise, I only have to walk up two flights of stairs and I will be walking with a crowd that are going to bed I will be fine." smiling at her friend she gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to leave.

"There goes your future wife."

Scorpius jumped and turned to see his brother standing there. "Oh please Teddy, we are only eleven."

"Yeah, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were just the same, I bet Harry wherever he is felt like a third wheel around them."

"Hey you used his first name, you are getting better, he isn't a bad man you know."

"He was named my gaurdian if anything happened to my parents and when they died in the war what did he do? He vanished!"

"You only have Aunt Andromeda's version, you don't know Harry's, you don't know what happened, look I got to go and find Daisy I just got a feeling." Scorpius said as he left the Great hall.

Scorpius walked out of the doors and at the bottom of the staircase stood James and his friends, seeing him raise his wand, Scorpius followed and saw it aimed straight at Daisy's head. Running forwards, Scorpius jumped and flew towards James, his arm stretched out he had just managed to catch James' arm, moving the wand down just as a purple spell shot from the end.

Looking up from where he landed on top of James he heard Daisy squeal and watched in horror as she fell down the stairs, everyone moving to the side as she came falling down, scrabbling off James Scorpius hurried over to where Daisy landed, unconscious and blood pouring from the back of her head, seeing her leg at a funny angle he touched it and gasped before trying to pick the leg up, it was boneless, the spell had hit her leg removing her bones, James only got her leg as Scorpius moved his wand down, he was aiming at Daisy's head, her skull....

Shaking with rage Scorpius jumped back on James who had started to sit up. "Bastard!!" he screeched as he straddled James and started to hit him.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius threw off the hand that grabbed him. "Get off me Teddy, look what he has done to my Raven!"

Teddy gasped and dropped to his knees, "Daisy?" he whispered before checking her. "She is breathing." he looked up at students who were just staring. "Get a Professor now!"

* * *

Once Daisy was settled onto a bed Scorpius turned to Headmistress McGonagall. "Please Headmistress, it is important that her parents come here, not only for her but for everyone,"

"Mister and Mister Prince? They are about to be informed an-"

"No Headmistress please trust me on this, I know who her parents are, they need to come here."

Minerva looked closely at the student in front of her. "Why is it so important that they come?"

"It's their home."

"What?"

"Oh come on Headmistress please, you taught both of them! If they don't want to be found they won't be, Daisy is a flower, her last name, come on I worked it out and I am eleven."

Realisation dawned on Minerva's face. "Please tell me I am right in thinking that Daisy tonight came as one of her father's,"

"Yes! Harry, who disappeared along with..."

"Severus! Does anyone else know?"

"No ma'am, just me."

"You stay with Daisy, I will return with her parents, you are right Mister Malfoy, it is time her parents came home."

　


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload a chapter every day now instead of every two days

Harry had just checked on his son when he felt it, a breach in the wards, turning around he saw Severus appear at the door, wand in hand, standing slowly Harry walked over to the window and gasped when he saw someone walk up their garden path. "Severus it's Minerva."

 

Taking a look himself, Severus waved his wand over both him and Harry making their appearances different, taking hold of his husband's hand, Severus saw the nervousness and hoped his didn't show as he led his husband to the front door.

 

Severus looked at Harry who nodded before opening the front door to come face to face with a woman they hadn't seen in fourteen years. "May we help you?" Severus asked.

 

Minerva McGonagall sighed and looked from one to the other. "Yes, first Severus Snape you can drop your disguise, and you Harry Potter." she said as she pushed past the stunned wizards. "I come on urgent business."

 

Waving his wand, Severus removed the charms. "How?"

 

"I am not proud of how I found out, I mean an eleven year old figuring it out and having to spell it out to me." she sighed and shook her head. "You both need to come home, a serious act has happened at Hogwarts and Daisy is currently unconscious in the infirmary."

 

"Daisy." Harry gasped.

 

Severus placed his arms around Harry. "We can be ready as soon as we can find someone to look after Jacob."

 

Minerva waved her hand. "Bring him with you, no doubt he will want to see his sister."

 

Harry nodded and after packing a change bag for Jacob and picking his son up, cradling him close, he nodded he was ready and together, all three of them re-appeared outside of Hogwarts gates.

 

"What happened Minerva?" Severus asked, not letting his arm drop from Harry's shoulders.

 

"I am yet to talk to those responsible."

 

"You know who is responsible then?" Harry asked.

 

"I soon will do, I only know of one so far, Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't let him who cast the spell move, I found him sat on him punching him and swearing at him, honestly that boy." she said with a small smirk.

 

"Scorpius Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy son?"

 

"Yes Harry, honestly watching him and your daughter is like watching Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley at that age all over again."

 

Severus smirked at the shocked look on his husband's face. "Close are they?"

 

"Close?" Minerva asked as they stopped outside the hospital wing, opening the double doors Minerva saw that Scorpius hadn't moved from Daisy's side. "From what I have heard, he calls her his little Raven. Mister Malfoy Daisy will be well tended to, you can leave now."

 

"No!" he said, not taking his eyes off Daisy as he squeezed her hand tighter.

 

"Scorpius, I along with Daisy's parents want to know what happened, you are the only one who knows, I figured you would want to tell Harry and Severus Prince what happened to their daughter."

 

"I will when you find them and they come home."

 

Harry smiled at the protectiveness as he laid his sleeping son on a bed and cast a monitoring spell over him. "Well now is your chance as we are now home."

 

Scorpius spun around. "You came!"

 

Severus raised one brow that made Scorpius chuckle, "Daisy is always doing that. I will tell you all you want to know, all that I saw and all the bullying since school started."

 

"Bullying?" all three adults asked.

 

"Yeah," Scorpius looked at the three adults, "Daisy said she told you and you were keeping an eye on the bullies ma'am and she told me she wrote home and told you both and you wrote back with what to do."

 

"My darling girl is like her dad for that, telling you what you want to hear and hope it gets forgotten." Severus sighed. "I would also like to know why she is her dad's double."

 

Minerva waved her wand and Daisy went back to looking like her normal self, "halloween ball, all will be explained." she said and led Harry, Severus and Scorpius into Poppy's office.

 

"Now what is this all about my darling girl getting bullied. Start naming the bastards." Severus said as soon as the door shut.

 

Scorpius laughed before clearing throat, "sorry it's just like Daisy. Okay her being bullied from her first week here. I am sorry to say I hung out with them when they first started. I never bullied her or laughed with them when they laughed at her I just stood there, but my big brother made me see sense, and now, I don't care, they call me, bully me, but I am not bothered as I have someone like Daisy as a friend."

 

"Your big brother?" Harry asked.

 

"Teddy sir. Dad and mum took him in around the time my fifth birthday. He is my brother."

 

"How is Teddy with Daisy?" Severus asked.

 

"Very protective, he said something to a couple of bullies and they won't even look at her now for fear they do so the wrong way and Teddy finds out. He says he doesn't know what it is about Daisy, there's just something that makes him feel very protective of her, big brother like. I mean I heard Headmistress telling you what I call Daisy and I always do, when alone she is my little Raven, when with Rose I call them both my flowers, but Teddy, Daisy calls him her bear and Teddy calls her his little ray of sunshine."

 

Harry frowned. "His little ray of sunshine?"

 

Severus put his arm around Harry. "The daisy flower follows the sun."

 

Minerva sat down. "Mister Malfoy, please tell us what happened tonight."

 

Scorpius nodded and taking a deep breath he started to tell them everything, about why they bully Daisy, what names they call her, the spells thrown at her, him sneaking into potions to pinch salves as she had ran out of what she brought from home.

 

Harry dropped down heavy on to a nearby chair. "I don't understand this. Daisy is powerful, she was showing magic at an extremely young age. I mean we was with her when she got her wand, it chose her. I don't understand any of this."

 

"And then tonight when James used that spell removing all of her bones, it is only because I jumped on him that they got her leg."

 

Severus frowned. "Where was he aiming?"

　

"Her head." as soon as Scorpius answered he ducked, putting his head between his knees, his arms up to cover his head as the room started to shake and the windows as well as everything else in the room made of glass smashed. He looked up when he heard silence and saw Severus and Harry frozen in their chairs.

　

"What did you do?" Scorpius asked the Headmistress.

　

"Stopped them before they caused further damage. Are you absolutely certain James Wavers was aiming for Daisy's head?"

　

"Yes Headmistress."

　

"Then not only is he to be expelled with immediate effect but he will have his wand destroyed, the spell he did was not something he should know at his age, we need to find out just who taught it him."

　

Minerva stepped in front of Harry and Severus. "When I release the hold on you both you have to promise not to move and stay calm, what he did was attempted murder, and you heard what was said he will be gone with his wand snapped by morning as soon as Poppy has healed him of his injuries caused by Mister Malfoy here. The most important thing now is your daughter who needs you."

　

Harry started to take deep breaths, feeling himself shake all over as he tried to calm himself down, on the one hand he knew Minerva was right but on the other, someone had tried to kill his daughter tonight. He accepted the strong calming potion that was handed to him and swallowed it all in one go.

　

"I don't need to take a potion. I need to kill someone!" Severus roared as he stood up and paused when he felt the tip of a wand touch his chin.

　

"I mean it Severus, he will be dealt with and will be off these grounds first thing in the morning. You need to be there for your daughter. Now take this!"

　

Glaring at the woman, Severus took the potion and felt himself calm down, he looked across at Harry to see him shaking slightly. "Give Harry another potion, he isn't as good at keeping his emotions as under control as I am."

　

"They others only name call her, it's James that has always threw spells at her, spells that he hasn't been taught here."

　

Just then they heard the hospital wing doors open. "Hey my little ray of sunshine is awake. How are you, tell your teddy bear."

 

Harry stood up. "Teddy!"

 

Scorpius hurried and stood in front of the door. "Sorry sir but Teddy hates you, he along with all of us have been told you just abandoned him, didn't care when Andromeda begged for your help, said he is a reminder of the pain you felt when you lost those close to you in the war."

 

"That's a lie!" Harry gasped.

 

"Talking to Daisy I now know that sir but Teddy hates you as that is all he knows. He doesn't even know you are Daisy's parents. I am guessing he will fall out with her when he finds out."

* * *

Daisy smiled when she saw Teddy. "Hey bear."

 

"How are you?"

 

"I have been better."

 

"I hear the skele-gro tastes horrible."

 

"I will put up with it if it regrows my bones and I can walk again. Listen Teddy, I need to talk to you about something."

 

"What's wrong sunshine, you look worried."

 

"Oh I hope you still want to be close with me once you know."

 

Teddy sat on the edge of Daisy's bed and took her hand. "Nothing will stop you being my sunshine."

"Oh I hope so." Daisy sighed. "I am sorry Teddy I haven't been honest with you, you have been so good to me, looking out and after me, protecting me, I mean you are like a big brother. And you do not deserved to be lied to."

 

"What have you been lying about sunshine?" Teddy asked, unaware that just feet behind him the office door opened and Harry and Severus walked out with Scorpius and Minerva.

 

"My parents are here, I wanted to tell you before but was scared to as I didn't want to lose you."

 

"Your parents?"

 

"Yes. You know them, well, know of them."

 

"I do?"

 

"Yes. Look at me closely Teddy and remember everything you have read up on since you were old enough to read and understand. My flaming red hair I get from my dad's mother, my dad who carried me and my father their hair is black, my father has dark eyes almost black like me."

 

"Okay." Teddy frowned, indicating for Daisy to continue.

 

"Think about it Teddy. My parents are both magical, powerful to have carried me and my brother, I have flaming red hair like my grandmother, a grandmother I never knew, a grandmother who never even lived to see her son grow let alone her grandchildren. When they married they took my father's mother's maiden name. I have my father's eyes, just like my dad has his mothers eyes, flaming red hair, vibrant green eyes..."

 

Teddy stood up. "Potter?"

 

Daisy had tears slowly running down her cheeks.

 

"Teddy." Harry whispered.

 

Teddy turned at his name and saw Harry stood there looking sad with Severus and Scorpius in front of them, the Headmistress standing to the side watching the scene.

 

"No," he said and started to walk past them when Scorpius grabbed his wrist. "You should have told me baby brother."

 

"Teddy please I can't lose what little friends I do have." Daisy called from the bed. "I can't have you mad at me."

 

Teddy ran his free hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder to Daisy. "You haven't lost me as a friend Daisy, I am not mad, just disappointed that you felt the need to lie to me when there was no need to, were you worried I wouldn't have anything to do with you if I knew? I won't punish you for what he did." Teddy said pointing at Harry and giving him a dirty look, "just give me some time sunshine." he said before leaving the ward.

 

Minerva cleared her throat, "come on Mister Malfoy, Daisy has her parents with her, you will be giving me names."

 

Scorpius nodded and walked over to Daisy and hugged her tight. "I will see you as soon as I can Raven."

 

Daisy choked a laugh and hugged Scorpius back. "Okay, see you later."

 

Harry had just sat down on the edge of the bed with Severus sat down in the chair, taking his daughter's hand when they heard Minerva.

 

"Miss Weasley, really!"

 

Harry looked up. "Ginny?"

 

Minerva waved her wand. "Halloween fancy dress ball, you should get the magazine by morning. This is Rose Weasley."

 

"No one would let me in." she said as she hurried over and hugged Daisy before finally noticing Harry. "Harry Potter? Dads best friend?"

 

"I certainly hope so." Harry smiled. "You are a perfect mix of your parents Rose."

 

Rose smiled shyly before looking at Daisy. "Are you alright? Teddy has just been told off, he stamped on James' wand breaking it, he is saying it was an accident and with it being on the floor because Scorpius jumped on him and started beating him they are having to believe that story as no proof otherwise."

 

"Yeah well Teddy bear isn't at all happy with me at the moment. I can't lose him Rose."

 

"You won't do, because Scorpius beat James up he is in trouble also, which means Uncle Draco and Auntie Ginny are on their way."

 

Daisy looked at her father before looking back at her friend. "Can you send him here please, tell him after years of searching what he seeks is in the hospital wing."

 

Rose nodded before hugging Daisy once more and hurrying from the hospital wing.

 

Daisy smiled at her father. "Draco has been searching for you father."

 

"Well we will get to all that when we need to, where we are at now is why in Merlin's name did you not tell us about getting bullied?" Severus asked.

 

"And what is this about you not being powerful with your spells love?" Harry asked as he covered his daughter's hand with his own.

 

"I’m not dad, I am getting bullied because of it, from all houses even my own! I have had spells thrown at me and when I put my shield up it goes right through and knocks me off my feet."

 

Severus frowned. "Where is your wand my darling girl, cast a shield."

 

Daisy got her wand out of the bedside drawer where Poppy had told her it had been put but before she could cast a spell Harry’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

 

Harry’s eyes went wide when he saw his daughter take a wand in hand, and not just any wand. Reaching out he curled his hand around Daisy’s wrist. "Whoa hold it. Daisy what are you doing with my wand?"


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy walked into Hogwarts with his wife Ginny at his side, turning towards the Great hall he opened the doors and after waiting for Ginny to walk through, smiling at his wife who in turn smiled in thanks, he looked towards the head table and saw his sons standing there side by side with Minerva McGonagall.

"Scorpius and Teddy what is this I hear about you fighting and breaking other people's wands?"

"Bastards deserved it!"

"Mister Malfoy I will not warn you again about the language, even your father didn't swear like that in front of his Professors!" Minerva warned.

Draco came to stop in front of his son. "Fighting Scorpius. What did I tell you? How have we raised you both? No fighting, make no enemies, no bullying, keep your head down, your nose clean and make friends with all houses not just your own."

Just then the doors opened and Rose Weasley walked in. "Headmistress, Madam Pomfrey has asked me to tell you she has put the James Wavers in a seperate room from Daisy."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you Miss Weasley, I will go and talk with him now."

Once alone Ginny stepped forward. "Did you really snap a boys wand Teddy?"

"Yes."

"On purpose?"

"Yes."

"Does everyone else really believe you did it by accident, that you trod on it when really you snapped it yourself?"

"Yes."

Ginny smiled and patted Teddy's cheek. "Good boy."

"Oh yeah he gets good boy but I get told off."

Draco looked at his son. "That is because the Headmistress was present. You did what you did as you were mad and upset for them putting your closest friend in hospital, I would do the same, good boy, I am sure he got what he deserved."

"Dad the spell he threw at Daisy removes bones, he aimed for her head, he only got her leg because I saw and jumped on him."

Ginny gasped. "He should be expelled for that!"

"Depends what pulls he has." Draco murmured.

"Yeah like Potter slicing you open and not even getting expelled."

Draco frowned and looked at his adopted son. "Harry? What made you bring him up?"

Just as Teddy opened his mouth to answer Rose interrupted. "Enough!" she snapped before turning to Draco. "Uncle Draco." she sighed. "I have just left Daisy." she said before looking at Teddy. "How can you just stop talking to her? Surely you can understand why she didn't tell you!" she snapped before turning back to Draco. "I have a message for you from her."

"You have a message for me from a student I have never met?"

"Yes." She said with a smile, "after years of searching what you seek is in the hospital wing."

"The one I seek is in the hospital wing?" Draco asked.

Teddy sighed. "She means Daisy's parents." he said as he turned to look at Rose. "And I told her I am not mad and she hasn't lost me I just need to get my head around it."

"Oh grow up Teddy, just go back to your sunshine."

"Not while he is there!"

"Enough!" Ginny snapped when she saw Rose open her mouth to answer back. "Who are Daisy's parents?"

Rose smiled and looked at Draco. "Come on Uncle Draco, who have you been searching for all these years? You remember Daisy being mentioned in Scorpius' letters, Daisy Prince, Prince is her father's mother's maiden name."

"Severus?" Draco gasped and at the cheeky grin his son gave him, Draco ran from the great hall.

Ginny watched her husband run with a smile on her face before looking at Teddy. "You will escort your pregnant mother to the hospital wing now."

"But-"

"I said now!"

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face both of you," Teddy grumbled to Scorpius and Rose before offering Ginny his arm and leading her from the room.

* * *

Daisy looked down at the wand in her hand and then back up at her dad. "Yours? It's my wand dad, I grabbed it from the bottom drawer at your side of the bed in yours and father's room where you said you put it."

"No darling, my wand is in my bottom drawer as I no longer use it with doing wandless, yours is in your father's bottom drawer as he keeps his under his pillow when sleeping." Harry explained.

Daisy looked down at the wand again. "They look the same."

"That's why you are not powerful with your spells my darling girl, you are using a wand that doesn't belong to you, we will go and get your wand and you will be fine from now on as it is your wand that chose you it will work." Severus explained

Harry sighed as Severus explained and took his wand off his daughter. "I am so sorry Daisy sweetheart, this is my fault. I should have checked and got your wand for you." Harry ran his finger tips across the wand, "feels strange holding a wand."

"No daddy, I didn't look properly I just ran in and grabbed the wand in the drawer, I was just excited to come to Hogwarts."

Severus cleared his throat, "I am sorry my darling girl, we should have been more clearer, like your dad said we should have got your wand and double checked, we double checked everything else. If I only opened my bottom drawer to look but I never use it so I had no reason to open it and look."

"I saw it and thought it was mine." Daisy looked down and sad. "I have been getting bullied because I picked up the wrong wand?" she sniffed.

Both Harry and Severus got up on the bed and hugged their daughter close. The family moment didn't last long however as the hospital wing doors flew open and an out of breath Draco Malfoy stumbled through them. "Severus?" he gasped.

Severus turned his head and slowly stood from the bed, looking at who he always thought as a son. "Draco." he whispered, stumbling back a little at the full force of his godson throwing himself at him, feeling himself squeezed he held on tight, letting Draco hug him all he wanted.

Harry slowly stood from the bed and he smiled along with Daisy, although he didn't talk about it, Harry knew how much he had missed Draco.

* * *

Ginny slowly walked into the hospital wing and saw her husband hugging the man he had been searching for for all these years and then looked across. "Well well, Harry Potter, I hear you go by Prince now."

Harry's head snapped to the side. "Ginny!" he said and hurried over, his arms open wide but before he could hug her a resounding slap echoed through the hospital wing.

"You deserved that Potter." Draco said as he finally let go of Severus.

Harry held his cheek. "I could understand it if I broke your heart but we weren't even together when I left."

"Think a lot of yourself don't you Potter, mum is mad because you up and left leaving all your loved ones behind." Teddy huffed.

"Teddy at least listen to Harry." Scorpius said as he walked into the hospital wing, walking past everyone who all stood still and watched as he walked right over to Daisy. "Scooch over Raven."

Laughing, Daisy moved over a little and smiled when Scorpius climbed on the bed next to her and laid back with her, his arm around her.

"My god it's like Ron and Hermione only Scorpius and Daisy are bolder." Severus said.

Harry spluttered, "you can't be laying down on beds with boys, you are eleven."

"And what did you do at eleven?" Ginny asked. "What did I do at eleven? Don't read too much into it Harry, they are best friends and very smart."

"Yeah Scorp not kiss sunshine, he has already done that tonight." Teddy smirked.

Harry looked at his godson. "If that is to try and upset me or wind me up it isn't working."

"It's true." Daisy said from the bed. "I looked like you dad and Scorpius looked like his dad and we had a photographer take a picture as we gave each other a peck on the lips."

"Ugh!" Draco and Harry said in unison as Severus and Ginny laughed.

"Mister Malfoy when I stated it was time you went to bed I meant your own." Poppy said as she walked in and shooed him off the bed. "Just like your father, he didn't like to be told what to do either."

Scorpius hugged Daisy and then started to leave. "At least I don't continuously tell everyone my father will hear of this." he laughed, ducking his head to miss the slap Draco aimed at him. "Night!" he laughed, linking his arm in Teddy's and Rose's, taking them with him.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Do I get a hug now you have slapped me?"

Ginny looked Harry up and down before slowly walkng over and hugging her friend she always thought of as her adoptive brother. "You do not disappear again do you understand me?"

Harry laughed. "Promise."

"Does that mean we are moving to the magical world?"

Severus looked over his shoulder at his daughter, "you are supposed to be going to sleep."

"How can I sleep, regrowning bones is painful."

Severus opened his mouth to answer when a cry sounded. "Daddy?" he hurried over to his son.

"Don't panic little man, its okay, we have had to come to Hogwarts." Severus explained as he held his son close.

"Daisy?"

"I am here big man."

Jacob looked over his father's shoulder and spotting his big sister he jumped off the bed and scrambled up onto Diasy's and snuggled up close. "Missed you."

Daisy sighed and held her brother tighter. "And I you."

* * *

It was just after one in the morning when a tired looking McGongall walked into the hospital wing. "Severus? Harry?"

Harry checked his daughter as Severus carefully placed a sleeping Jacob back into the bed next to Daisy's. Looking up, Severus nodded to let her know he and Harry would follow.

Harry moved over to Severus and kissing his sons forehead they both walked into Poppy's office, leaving their children both fast asleep.

Closing the door, Severus waved his wand before turning to Minerva. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing Severus. I have just finished dealing with the students."

"What of him that Scorpius beat up?" Harry asked.

"He is in a private room recovering, I don't want him anywhere near Daisy. He will be gone in the morning." Minerva said. "As for the others who never threw spells and just called her names they have been given detentions up until Christmas with those who have hogsmade trips have been cancelled. What do you wish to happen now?"

"We want our daughter protected, I mean she is being called and bullied for her blood status, people thinking she is muggle born! We fought in a war and lost many loved ones against a mad man who was all about blood status!"

Severus ran a soothing hand down Harry's back when he saw several objects in the room shake. "Calm down my love,"

Harry took a deep breath.

Looking closely at Harry, Minerva took a deep breath before, "You could come back."

"Sorry?" Severus asked.

"You want to protect your daughter, watch out for her more closely, protect her, punish the bullies yourself no doubt, the potions Professor is only temporary, not at all good, come back both of you, Harry teach years one to four, Severus years five to seven."

Severus blinked. "Merlin! She's as barmy as the meddlesome old coot before her!"

"We accept!"

Severus turned to his husband. "We do?"

"Yes Severus." Harry said looking from his husband to Minerva. "Congratulations Minerva, you have brought us back into the wizarding world."

Minerva smirked and rubbed her hands together, "excellent! I will inform the potions Professor in the morning, you both start after the Halloween holidays, as soon as I tell him I am betting he will be ready to go before noon, always making it clear at least ten times a day about his job. I will sort out the paperwork. Welcome home gentlemen."

Once alone Severus turned to Harry. "Have you taken leave of your senses? There were reasons why we left this world and decided to stay away."

"I know Severus and as much as I would want to return to the muggle world our daughter needs us more."

Severus sighed. "You are right Harry, when you think about it this is excellent, I can't wait to start teaching."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"We will be teaching the students that saw fit to bully our daughter, you thought I was a bastard to you as a Professor that will be nothing compaired to what I will be to them."

Harry laughed and hugged his husband. "Looks like we have a busy week packing up and moving."

"I will pack up the house Harry, you need your strength."

Keeping hold of his husband Harry looked up. "Strength? What for?"

"Someone has to inform the Weasley family you are back." he smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

James climbed out of his bed when his friends sneaked in, "about time you got here, is everyone else in there asleep?"

"Yes she is in the third bed down next to some young kid."

"Then lets go, oh she will pay for this, I have been expelled and my wand is to be snapped! I have nothing to lose now. Look at my face, even Pomfrey has said she won't heal it until morning, saying I can spend the night in pain as that is what Prince is doing, lets go."

* * *

Harry stepped back. "I am not telling them all on my own."

"They are your family."

"Also yours now we are married."

Severus opened his mouth to answer when he froze. "Wards around Daisy's bed have been breached and charms haven't gone off alerting me either of them have woken up." he said and quietly walked out of Poppy's office, Harry following closely.

Severus slowed down when he saw boys around his daughters bed, stepping closer he could hear them whispering.

"What now?" Mark asked.

"My father sent me this potion, it creates hallucinations and nightmares, we pour it into her water."

One lad held the jug that was full of Daisy's water and smirked as James pulled the stopper off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Severus spoke in a deadly whisper.

James looked up and Mark and the other two lads jumped and turned around to see Severus standing there with Harry at his side, both looking angry. "Oh yeah? And what's it to you? You don't even work here so you can do nothing to me." James snapped before looking around. "Whose father are you?"

"That depends." Severus answered, "who is your mother?"

"Severus." Harry spoke as he stepped forward.

Mark frowned. "Severus?" he asked. "I know that name..." he thought for a minute and after looking closely at Severus who scowled at him he gasped. "I know now!" he said. "Are you Daisy's father?"

"Correct, and Harry here is her dad."

Mark visibly relaxed. "Oh."

"Let me guess, you thought I was Severus Snape but with me being Daisy's father and her last name Prince I am not Severus Snape."

"I did."

"You were correct." Harry said. "When we married we took Severus' mother's maiden name, so we became Severus Prince and Harry Prince rather than Severus Snape and Harry Potter."

Mark and the two lads paled and turned on an equally pale James. "You idiot! Of all the people to bully and you pick Harry Potter's and Severus Snape's daughter!"

"Bollocks. I don't believe it."

"Believe it. It is only thanks to the Headmistress and knowing what has already happened to you and wanting to be there for my daughter for the rest of her life not risk azkaban that you are still breathing or I would take great pleasure in killing you where you stand Wavers." Severus said in a deadly whisper.

"And becoming joint head of Slytherin I think all of you are banned from quidditch for the rest of the year and even though you have detentions every weekend until Christmas I think every Wednesday ought to do it as well, Filch can always find jobs for you to do." Harry snapped.

"You can't do that." Mark whispered.

Harry smirked. "I think you will find we can. We have just joined the staff, we are your new potions Professors for after the Halloween holidays. And your heads of house!"

Severus smirked before taking a deep breath in through his nostrils. "Oh I have missed that smell."

Mark gulped. "What smell?"

Severus leaned forward, getting right into the boys faces. "Fear."

Harry popped his head around Severus. "Boo!"

Mark, James and the other two lads, yelled and jumped before running from the infirmary.

A giggle had both Harry and Severus turning to see their daughter with her eyes open, a smile on her face. "Two Professor Prince's that will confuse people."

"That is why we will be Professor Potter and Professor Snape." Severus answered, "now back to sleep."

"Its hard to do that when regrowing bones."

Harry walked over to his daughter and stroked the hair from her face. "I know darling, I had it in my second year."

Severus waved his wand and Daisy fell straight to sleep. "She should sleep now until morning." he said as he took Harry's hand, "talking of sleep, lets get some ourselves."

Harry let himself be led to a bed what Severus transfigured into a double bed and transfiguring their clothes into bottoms and a top they both climbed in and were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Harry turned over and snuggled up to his husband, his head resting on his chest, opening his eyes a little he saw Draco Malfoy with a smirk on his face. "Morning Draco." he mumbled before closing his eyes again only to open them seconds later and sit up straight. "Malfoy!"

"I was Draco a second ago."

"Yeah well I was asleep."

Severus woke up and groaned before looking across at his daughter and grumbled. "Draco get your son out of my daughters bed!"

"You don't think I have tried? His protectiveness of her is unbelievable!"

Severus chucked the blankets off himself and standing up he walked over and picked up a sleeping Scorpius and placed him on the empty bed next to Daisy. "Didn't try hard enough."

Harry grinned at Draco. "He isn't a morning person."

"You don't say!" Draco laughed.

Scorpius mumbled and woke up and shot up on his knees. "Daisy?"

"My father moved you Scorpius." Daisy laughed as she stretched. "Hey! I stretched my legs!"

Severus moved over to his daughters bed and picking up her feet he made her bend her legs and pushed them up. "Push against me my darling girl."

Harry laughed when Daisy did so. "Oh thank Merlin." he gasped.

"I see you have full use of your legs again Miss Prince." Minerva stated as she walked into the infirmary and stopped when she saw Scorpius.

"I haven't been here all night."

"You haven't?"

"No, just got here."

"Here meaning on that bed as I placed you there after waking to see you sleeping beside my daughter." Severus added.

Minerva tutted. "Mister Malfoy lying to your Headmistress-"

"I didn't lie! I said I haven't been here all night and I haven't I came a couple of hours ago."

"Many times I have wiped that same smirk off your father's lips, do not think just as I have gotten older I have gotten senile, now to the dorm you go and get ready for breakfast, Daisy will be joining you shortly."

Once Scorpius had left Minerva walked over to Harry and Severus. "The magazine of the Halloween ball." she said and handed it to Severus before placing her hand on Daisy's shoulder with a small smile as she left.

Harry smiled in thanks and took the magazine off his husband and started to look through it, it was full of pictures of the students dressing up from the night before, their names under the photos so you knew who was who.

He stopped on a page when he saw a picture of himself waving at the camera and laughing, turning the page he saw another of himself and Draco which he knew to be Scorpius, in the picture Draco stepped up to Harry and placed a quick kiss on the lips, a smirk on his face as Harry smiled and blushed. "Daisy why did you and Scorpius kiss when looking like me and Draco?" he asked as he walked over and showed Draco.

Draco frowned at the picture. "Ugh! That looks wrong on so many levels!"

Daisy giggled, "turn to the middle pages, the photographer promised us middle pages."

Harry and Draco walked over to Daisy's bed and placed the magazine down, turning the pages until they reached the middle. Severus, Harry and Draco looked down at the middle pages at the moving picture.

In the middle stood Rose looking like Ginny and Daisy one side looking like Harry and Scorpius the other side of her looking like Draco. Ginny was holding up a sign that said ' _old love or new love?'_ Ginny looked from Harry to Draco before dropping the sign and snuggling up to Draco, Harry in the picture looking sad before a version of Severus stepped in and placed his arm around Harry who beamed and snuggled into his side.

Harry gasped and looked up at his daughter. "Who?"

"Teddy. He said if Rose and Scorpius are to be Ginny and Draco and we all know who you left the wizarding world with then he should complete the picture and he turned into father." she explained as she threw the covers off her and slowly got to her feet.

"Teddy also did one with Rose that he said Ginny would love to see." she said as she looked at Draco.

Draco nodded and turned to leave with the magazine in hand when the doors opened and Teddy walked in.

Ignoring everyone, Teddy walked up to Daisy and stopped when he reached the side of Daisy's bed. Sighing, Teddy looked at his friend closely. "No hug for your teddy bear this morning my little ray of sunshine?"

Daisy laughed in relief as she wrapped her arms around Teddy making him laugh.

"I see you are all fixed up now."

"Yeah, all better. You forgive me then?"

"Nothing to forgive my little sunshine." Teddy whispered before looking at Harry. "I can't judge on acting on what you have been told."

"Then do not judge Harry on what you have been told by your grandma." Draco said.

"Draco it's fine." Harry sighed.

"No it isn't. Teddy do not stay mad at Harry, you can not remain mad with him and refuse to talk to him because of what a bitter woman told you."

Teddy turned on Draco. "Grandma was not bitter!"

"Yes she was! I knew her long before you came along I think I know her better than you, we all went by what we was told by her but talking with your auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron the story Andromeda led us all to believe is full of holes. Now you know full well how me and Harry was growing up, if we can get past that and be civil then you talking to Harry and being civil like you were brought up to be shall be no problem."

Teddy looked at Harry. "I still don't like you."

"I am not expecting or asking you to, all I ask is for you to hear my side."

Teddy looked at Daisy who looked pleadingly at him. Sighing, he nodded. "I will listen."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this one but it is mainly explaining all what happened with Teddy before Harry and Severus left.

Rose Weasley walked into the transfiguration classroom and saw Draco and Ginny. "I was told to come here as you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?" she asked before looking properly at Ginny to see her eyes red from where she had been crying. "Auntie Ginny?" she asked as she hurried over. "Is everything alright? The babies?"

Ginny smiled and held Rose's hands in hers. "I am fine and so are the babies, every time they kick I let your Uncle Draco know."

"Yeah by kicking me!"

"Well you put them there."

Rose laughed. "Why are you upset Auntie Ginny?"

"Draco has shown me the magazine that has been published of the Halloween ball."

Realisation dawned on Rose. "You saw the one of me and Teddy? I am so sorry we didn't mean for it to upset you."

"It didn't, it brought back the happy memory of me and Fred, he always used to dance with me like that when I was told I was too young to dance. We used to laugh all the while doing it, often he would lose his balance and we would both end up on the floor. Thank you love."

Rose smiled.

* * *

The next day Harry was stood waiting outside of Gringotts, a long cloak on and hood up, looking up he sighed with relief when he saw Draco and Teddy making their way towards them. "Thank you for coming and agreeing to this." he said when they both stopped in front of him. "I know I am keeping myself hidden but that will be changing later on today, I just wanted to do this with you first." Harry explained as he looked at Teddy.

Turning, all three of them walked into the bank, behind him, Harry could hear Teddy and Draco whispering.

"Why are we even here? I thought Harry wanted to talk."

"He does but he also needs to show you something and I am here as I am your legal guardian."

"But you should only be here if I am to go in a vault that is mine that I can not gain access to yet."

"I know. I am guessing you have had a vault since you were young."

"You guessed right Draco. True Teddy can not have what is in there without my permission and can not go in there without me or Severus present but that will change as soon as he turns seventeen. We are here today as it is best I show you as well as tell you everything Teddy."

Once they were in a side room Harry removed his cloak and addressed the goblin, "this is Teddy Lupin, and Draco Malfoy his legal guardian, we have come today to get the proof filed so Teddy will be able to claim his vault when he reaches seventeen."

The Goblin nodded. "And you wish to see the vault in question?"

"Yes please."

"Very well Mr Prince. I will get this sorted for you while I get another to take you to the vault."

* * *

Teddy gasped as soon as he stepped into the vault. There was money one side, letters the other side, presents piled up the wall at the back and in the centre stood a pedestal with a penisieve. "This is all mine?"

"Yes Teddy. I was named your godfather by your father the night you were born, he came to where me, Ron and Hermione were and shared with us the news, the biggest smile on his face asking me to be godfather." Harry explained.

"The letters are what I have wrote to you over the years and all got sent back unopened, the presents are birthday and Christmas ones sent back, all of my money is what I have inherited from my parents and Sirius. I have never had to work as we don't need the money but I have worked in the muggle world, all the money I earnt I had it transferred into Galleons, sickles and knuts and had it put in here, all ready for you when you turn of age."

"You are trying to buy my forgiveness?"

"No Teddy, forgiveness can not be bought it has to be earned. I will answer all of your questions and I have all these memories to show you as you probably won't want to believe me, but as you know memories can not lie. Will you watch them please?"

Teddy looked at Draco who nodded before looking back at Harry. "I will." he said before stepping up and once Harry had poured in the memory all three of them entered to watch the memory unravel before them.

_An eighteen year old Harry Potter was on his knees in front of Andromeda who was looking down at him with disgust. "Please, you can't do this, Teddy is the only family I have left, I was named godfather, Remus and Tonks trusted me to look after and raise him should anything happen to them."_

_"Don't you dare speak my daughters name to me, you can not have Teddy, law states only blood relatives can be guardian if parents die."_

_"I can still see him though, have him on weekends, help you, take him on days out."_

_"You will never see Teddy, you may have money Potter but so do I and I will spend all of it to make sure you do not come within a thousand yards of Teddy. I lost my daughter because of you!"_

_"I didn't make her fight. We were at war."_

_"A war caused by you as you refused to die, that madman killed anyone you got close to, it is your fault my daughter is dead."_

_"I will fight for Teddy."_

_"You won't win. I promise you that!"_

_The memory changed to Harry and Severus standing in a court room with a man in a suit by Harry and across from him stood Andromeda and a man beside her._

_"Harry Potter, although you have money and security you are a risk. From when you were just older than Edward Lupin is now you have had someone try and kill you, I have read through all that Mrs Tonks has presented, all what you did through your school years, countless of times putting everyone in danger, bringing a war to Hogwarts that was once a safe place for children to learn, you are a walking disaster Mr Potter, your owl being killed proves no pet is fit to be in your care let alone a child. Full custody goes to Mrs Tonks the child's grandmother who will raise him. You are not permitted to go within five hundreds yards of Edward Lupin, the penalty for doing so is a year in Azkaban." The judge sneered down at Harry as he banged his gravel._

_"No!" Harry screamed. "You can't take him!" he cried as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry to hold him back, the judge leaving and Andromeda smirking._

_"You caused all of this Potter. No one wants you here, everyone has lost loved ones because of you. Leave, do us all a favour and disappear for good." she sneered before leaving with her lawyer._

_Harry dropped to his knees when he was alone with Severus. "I have lost him Severus."_

_"It didn't help that the judge lost his wife in the war, someone who also blames you for everything, it wouldn't surprise me if she had it sorted so we had that judge." Severus whispered as he held a crying Harry close to his chest._

Harry, Draco and Teddy emerged together and Draco looked shocked at Harry. "I never knew! I can't believe she did that!" he said and looked at Teddy. "There is another memory you need to see before you say anything to Harry."

Pointing his own wand to his head, Draco extracted a memory and placed it in the penisieve. "You need to see this also Harry."

Once again all three leaned over and found themselves once again in a memory.

_A younger Draco handed Andromeda a drink and sat down beside her, glancing at the sleeping baby in between them on the settee. "Aunt what happened?"_

_"That Harry Potter, I really thought he cared enough at least for Teddy here. I asked him where he would be staying and I would bring Teddy as soon as he is settled but he said no."_

_"No?"_

_"Yes. He said he lost too many people in the war, and that now Severus is well they are both leaving. I begged him to stay for Teddy at least and he said he couldn't, that looking at him all he will see is Remus and Dora and it will bring back memories he wants to forget." Andromeda cleared her throat and sounded teary. "How can he leave us? Leave Teddy? That boy needs him as much as he needs us."_

_Draco leaned over and held Andromeda. "Forget Potter if he is being like that, he will always have us." he said, missing the smirk Andromeda was now wearing._

When they all stepped from the penisieve Teddy looked at Harry who like him had watery eyes and wet cheeks. "Harry I am sorry! I didn't know!"

Harry sighed with relief and took hold of Teddy, hugging him close. "You have nothing to be sorry for Teddy, neither of us knew."

Teddy pulled back. "Wait, that judge, you are risking azkaban."

Draco stepped forwards, "leave that all to me." he said, grinning at both Harry and Teddy who laughed.

"So. Do I get to open some of these now?" Teddy asked, looking at all the presents.

Harry laughed. "They are all yours, of course you can."

Draco cleared his throat. "I will leave you both to it, I need to get to the ministry and sort out some very wrong doings. I trust you will get Teddy back to school."

"Of course Draco. And thank you." Harry said, holding out his hand.

Draco looked down at the hand that was offered and shook it. "No Harry. Thank you." he said before leaving.

"Well I certainly hope Draco can sort it out otherwise it will be hard to teach classes."

Teddy frowned and looked at Harry "Teach?"

"Yes. Your current potions Professor doesn't want to teach anymore, instead of waiting he has left, I am to teach years one to four and Severus years five to seven."

"Just missed then, Severus will be teaching me. But I can still come to you can't I?"

Harry smiled. "Of course you can, day or night, I don't mind you waking me, just fair warning if you do need me in the night and have to wake me just wake me, Severus is grouchy in the mornings but that is nothing if someone wakes him in the night." he said, making Teddy laugh.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours in Gringotts Harry and Teddy left. Taking some money, Harry handed it over to Teddy, "want to get yourself some things while we wait for the others to join us?"

Teddy took the money before looking at Harry. "Others?"

"Yes. If I am to reveal myself to the wizarding world, letting them know I am back and to stay then I am going to do it with my children, husband and hopefully godson by my side."

Teddy gave Harry a big smile. "I'll be there." he said, and hugged Harry before walking away to enter a shop across the way from them.

* * *

Ten minutes later Teddy came out of a shop to see Harry now standing with Severus, Daisy and who he guessed was Jacob. "My little ray of sunshine!"

Daisy looked up and laughed as she ran to Teddy. Harry and Severus watching, Harry with a smile and Severus smirking as Teddy picked Daisy up and spun her before placing her back on her feet.

"I can't believe how close they are, all the people for Teddy to grow close to and protect it's our daughter." Harry said, smiling at his daughter and Teddy as they made their way back over.

Draco had sent his patronus saying that it was all sorted and Harry no longer had to keep his distance so they all made their way to the ministry, walking in, Harry and Severus with the hood of their cloak up to hide their faces and Daisy, Teddy and Jacob holding on tight to Severus' hand stopped when they reached the back of what must have been one hundred people a mixture of ministry workers and reporters.

Right at the front stood Hermione with Ron standing so far away from her, across from her they saw a man questioning Hermione, the reporters taking pictures of Hermione's reaction to each question, some of the people cheering at her answers, some jeering and not agreeing.

"You may have the bravery to fight this all the way and in my opinion also the stupidity of believing you will get to be the next minister of magic, you can not truly believe and expect to win solely because of what you did in the war, you need support and who do you have besides the family you married into?"

"She has mine!" Harry called out before Hermione could answer.

Everyone turned around and looked at Harry who still had his head down.

"And just who are you?" the man who was questioning Hermione asked.

Raising his head Harry slowly removed his hood. "Harry Potter." he stated moments before questions were shouted at Harry as picture after picture was taken, Severus also removing his hood, ignored the gasps as he shielded his sons eyes from the flashes of the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter which is just the epilogue will be up the day after tomorrow :)


	10. Epilogue: Six Years Later

Harry placed a dish down in the middle of the table and looked over to see Draco and Severus with their heads together, sitting side by side on the settee. "What are you two doing?"

"You better not be looking at that map Draco." Ginny called over as she started to help herself to some food.

It had been just over six years since Harry had walked into the ministry and annouced that he was back to stay. Hermione had been pleased to see Harry and happy that they had decided to move back to the wizarding world. Hermione had won and became minster for magic.

Harry had gone to the Burrow later that day and was squeezed to within an inch of his life when Molly saw him, when Arthur finally managed to pry his wife away she had laid into him more than she had ever laid into the twins before he could talk and explain everything.

Molly, even though she understood, was still mad at him for leaving like he did but that was until Severus had arrived with Jacob who hugged Molly asking if he could call her grandma. Harry knowing what Severus had done with their son had thanked him that night. Ever since then they made sure not to miss the monthly dinner with all the family.

Severus had wanted his daughters other bullies to stay in school so he could make their lives miserable. The school had been shocked when it was announced Harry and Severus had returned to the wizarding world to teach, once it was found out they were Daisy's parents she had a lot of people wanting to be her friend and when she turned them down they left her alone for fear of what her parents would do. James' father, they had found out he had been telling and teaching his son and not only got fired but was now in azkaban.

James' friends had left Daisy alone after apologising for all they did and from then on didn't bully anyone. James only managed to get himself a job in the muggle world as no one in the wizarding world would hire him.

Daisy was staying on at Hogwarts being Poppy's apprentice, Scorpius was to be working under Severus. Their plan was to learn and work and when they became potions master and healer they would travel around the world helping people they met who needed the help.

Harry and Draco proud of their children had set up a vault in their names that they were to use whenever they needed it and they would add to it each month.

Teddy had joined the unspeakables along with Victoire, both of them had only just gotten married two weeks ago and were currently on their honeymoon until tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione took the dish from Ginny and filled her own plate before passing it on to Ron.

Earlier that day their children and graduated from Hogwarts, they said they were going to have dinner together to celebrate so Harry invited Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron over to have dinner to celebrate their children finishing school.

"If they were having dinner to celebrate finishing school why are they not in the room I set up for them?" Severus called over his shoulder.

Harry sighed and walked over to his husband and placed his hands on the older mans shoulders. "Because our daughter knows about the map and knows you would be watching it all night in case hers and Scorpius marks are practically on top of one another?"

"I don't want no grandchildren yet." Severus murmured.

"Severus what our children have planned I think children are a few years away yet, come and eat."

Severus stood up. "We are not eating, Daisy, Scorpius and Rose are not on the map."

Ginny stood up. "They have left the grounds?"

Harry checked the map before answering. "Its not just our children that are not on the map, the entire seventh year are not on the map."

Draco stood up. "Not even Orion and Fred!" he said as he looked at his wife.

Hermione stood up. "I thought the twins were spending the night with George and Pansy. They wouldn't be on the map if they were with them."

"No George and Pansy came to see them graduate and with it being late, Minerva placed them in a set of rooms for the night." Harry explained as he looked over the map again. "Not even George and Pansy are on the map."

"They wouldn't leave Hogwarts with your kids and not tell you, they are probably with all the seventh years," Ron shrugged as he shoved food in his mouth. "George never could resist a party, especially as he and Fred couldn't throw one with the rest of their year with them leaving how they did."

Severus looked at Harry. "Room of requirement." he said and walked out of the room, all the others following.

* * *

Walking into the room of requirement they all stopped when they saw seventh year students dancing to the music playing loudly, some talking and laughing.

They heard a squeal and saw five year old Molly, George and Pansy's daughter run from one end of the room to the other with a lauging Orion chasing her.

Draco looked at his wife. "Your brother got our kids on hyper mode he can deal with them for the rest of the night."

Ginny laughed. "They are fine, they are just playing."

"Orion is but where is Fred?" Draco asked as a firework went off above their heads, looking up, all six adults saw the Howarts symbol and near the corner was George on a broom, holding tight to five year old Fred who had the biggest smile on his face, clapping and laughing.

Severus looked to his right when he heard Daisy shout over the loud music. "Father!" looking across to where she was looking Severus frowned when he saw his exact double walk over to his daughter.

When Daisy started to dance with the Severus look a like Harry and Severus walked over.

"Daisy what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am dancing with father." she smiled while still looking at who she thought was Severus.

"Which one?" Severus snapped.

Daisy spun around and frowned. "Father? But then?" she turned back and saw a laughing Severus turn into...

"Teddy!" she squealed happily as she threw herself at him, arms going around his neck making him laugh.

"Hey sunshine."

"You thought Teddy was me?" Severus asked.

"Well George said you were okay us having a party and would pop in and when you did I couldn't tell the difference, plus I wasn't to know it was Teddy, he isn't due off his honeymoon until tomorrow."

Teddy cleared his throat as he shook Severus' hand and apologised. "Yeah well, we had to come back, Victorie isn't well, we got told today she is pregnant!"

Harry laughed and hugged his godson. "Tell everyone especially her parents it was a honeymoon pregnancy." he whispered in Teddy's ear before pulling back. "I am so pleased for you both."

Teddy nodded and laughed. "Thank you Harry."

"George get my son down right now!" Draco shouted up at a laughing George who did an upside down turn on his broom making Ginny laugh and Draco get his wand out in case he had to catch their son before flying low to the ground and placing Fred down on his feet.

"Daddy I flew and spun and let off fireworks! Did you see them?"

"That and a lot more son." Draco answered, glaring at a lauging George.

"Relax Draco, after all these years you should know by now, I wouldn't do anything to your children I wouldn't do with my own."

"You wouldn't begrudge us a party to celebrate with our friends would you? I mean after this we won't see them for a while what with staying on to study and then travelling. We can have the party to say goodbye to our friends, right?" Daisy said looking up at Severus. "Daddy?"

Severus glared at Harry. "This is your doing."

"Me? What have I done? I didn't even know they were having a party."

"Not that, our daughter, batting her eyes and looking innocent, calling me daddy when she wants something. You can carry on with the party on one condition."

"Which is?" Scorpius asked.

Severus grabbed Scorpius by the collar. "No celebrating by fucking. Understood?"

"I second that." Draco said as he walked over. "I don't want any grandchildren yet!"

"Daisy won't get pregnant father." Jacob said.

"Thank you Jacob." Daisy smiled.

"Yeah. I saw her looking at spells to protect her last year."

Daisy grabbed Scorpius' hand pulled him away, both disappearing in a crowd of students.

"Did you know what spells?" Severus asked his son.

"Yeah. I even started to learn them."

Harry smiled at his son. "Protego maxima?"

"Yes dad. I said she was looking up spells, I didn't say what kind of protective spells."

Severus glared at his laughing son. "How did you end up in Hufflepuff?"

"One of life's mysteries." Jacob answered, giving Severus a cheeky grin before walking away.

"Well while we are here..." Draco turned to his wife. "Dance with me my love?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course."

Ron looked at all the seventh year students celebrating graduating and spotted his daughter Rose, smiling he leaned over to Hermione. "Our daughter is dancing with a lad."

"Where?" Hermione looked where Ron was pointing and smiled when she saw Rose laughing as her fourteen year old brother tried to spin her, both of them laughing when they stumbled a bit.

Harry stood in front of Severus and placed his arms around the older mans neck, smiling when he felt his husbands arms go to his waist. "We raised good kids didn't we Severus."

"We all raised great kids." Ron answered as he went dancing past with Hermione.

"I actually agree with a Weasley. First time for everything."

Harry gave a small laugh. "You don't regret it then?"

"Harry I am happily married to the love of my life, I have two great kids, one, who despite the first few months of school have enjoyed every minute of it, our daughter is with someone and happy and has her life planned out how she wants it, I have a son who despite shockingly being in Hufflepuff is happy and has a lot of friends and knows where to draw the line when it comes to trouble unlike someone I know. We had a peaceful life in the muggle world and thanks to Hermione with being Minister we also live a peaceful and happy life surrounded by our family and friends. I have no regrets. I am content with my life."

"Would you still be content with another child?"

Severus stopped moving, "are you?"

"Yes, just over eight weeks."

Seeing Harry's nervousness, Severus gave his husband one of his rarest smiles. "Perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes, the more the merrier."

"Oh good, because it's twins." Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss the shocked look off his husband's face, pulling away, they both looked over to see Daisy and Scorpius dancing, Scorpius whispering something to her making her laugh before giving her a small kiss.

"We did a good job on the first two, look at our eldest Harry, she has come such a long way. Two more aren't an issue for me." Severus said.

Harry smiled at Daisy dancing with Scorpius. "You are right Severus."

Severus smirked as he turned back to Harry. "Always." he whispered before claiming his husband's lips.

* * *

 

_**The end.** _

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I want to thank you all for reading, commenting, kudos and bookmarking it has really surprised me how well this story has taken off. A very big thank you to you all, you are all amazing :) :) :)


End file.
